Make or Break
by tinyminnie
Summary: In East High School the gossip will make you or break you. this is my first story so bear with me. it is all human. it is not an E/B story unless you want it to be. it is a crossover with gossip girl. Give it a chance and read it PLEASE
1. intro

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL. THIS IS A WHOLE NEW STORY, BUT WITH THE SAME CHARACTERS THAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN I WAS WRITING **_**NEVER DOWN AND OUT**_**.**

* * *

When life gives you lemons….you make lemonade right.

When school gives you cliques…..you either get with one or be and outcast….or is it.

In East High School the gossip will make you or break you.

* * *

**Main characters**

Isabella Swan- looks like she does in real life not the movies. Father Owns Swan Co. and mother a fashion designer. Not clumsy and has fashion style.

The Hale twins -Tiny Hale looks like Chili from TLC. Rosalie Hale looks like she does in the movie. Parents Father owns A line Bars all around the world known as Hale and mother Owns Hale Secret.

Chuck Bass- looks and acts like in the show. Father is dead and passed down Bass Inc. to him. Mother left when was 5.

Jasper Whitlock- looks like he does in the movie, but with sky-blue eyes. Is cousin of Emmett McCarty. Father is co-owner of McLock Magz with Uncle. Mother dead giving birth to him.

James Platt- looks and acts like he did in Never Back Down. He has golden green eyes. Parents unknown.

Emmett McCarty- looks like he does in the movie except with dark blue eyes. Father co-owns McLock Magz.

Edward Masen- looks like he did in the movie except with lime green eyes. Parents are dead and now he owns Manson Hotels.

**Other Characters**

These Characters are not really important, but they all play a part.

Mike Newton

Blair Waldorf

Jenny & Dan Humphrey-twins

Nate Archibald

Tanya, Kate, & Irina Denali-triplets

Jacob Black

Alice Cullen

Esme & Carlisle Cullen

&&& Some others who I think of later or that you want

**

* * *

**

ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PATENTS AND MR & DR. CULLEN ARE 17yr. THEY ARE JUST COMING BACK FROM THEIR SUMMER BREAK AND ENTERING SENOR YEAR. THEY ALSO ARE ALL RICH. THEY HAVE CARS, BUT MOSTLY USE THEIR DRIVERS.

* * *

**SNEAK OVERVIEW**

The summer after their freshmen year was a hit. They had the biggest parties. However, some didn't come back for their sophomore year….or until two years later.

Why has Chuck been on the lose for the last two years? The clubbing. Drunken nights. Fights. Ever since the Hale Twins left after summer freshman year he hasn't been the same. Does it have to do with his love Tiny Hale running off with the ever charming Emmett McCarty at the last party of the summer hosted by Edward?

Why have the Hale twins left two years ago? What realy went on at the party? Why are they now back? Does it tie into the new family the Cullens moving here?

Well more dark secrets will be revealed with those answers

* * *

Pre View of 1st Chapter……beginning

The private plane has landed and two figures have stepped out. Two young ladies one golden blond and the other a brunette. The brunette has a bundle in her arms wrapped in a purple blanket. They both have on shades and trench coats with heels. They walk to the man with a sign saying "Hale".

**"Gossip Queen here seems like our former Queens have come back to take their thrones. But isn't it a little late…like two years. && What is that wrapped in a purple blanket in young T Hale's arms? Could it be the reason why they went away? But the question is whose is it?"**

_TTYL_

_Gossip Queen_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. a treat

**SEEING AS TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY I DECIDED TO GIVE MY READERS A TREAT. THIS IS MY SHORT STORY/POEM. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

Babydaddy

By _Tiny Minnie_

Let me lay you down

And take off all your clothes.

I'ma place your hands on my tits

And mine in your hair.

You goanna watch me kiss you

From your lips down

Your stomach to

Your baby maker.

I'ma suck the tip to taste

The salty flavor

While one hand move

Your shift up and down

And the other hand

Playing with your balls.

I'ma fit how much I can take

In my mouth

While working with my hands.

When you orgasm

I'ma suck you dry.

While I kiss my way back up your body

You goanna pull my hands up over your head

I'ma kiss you

While you let my hands go.

My hands goanna be playing in your hair

While you grab my hips

And position me above your massive dick.

I'ma slam down on it with a "WHAM"

I'ma take a minute or two to adjust to your size.

Then I'ma kiss you

And let out a moan.

Your hands would move

From my ass

To my hips

To my tits

But during lovemaking

They all yours.

Anyway I'ma move up and down

Left and right

And all around in a circle.

When I'm bout to cum

I'ma scream

"AWW YES BABYDADDY".

After I cum you goanna follow

And I'ma feel your hot seed in me.

Then when we calm down

I'ma lay down on top of you

With you still inside me.

Sometime later we goanna go

At it again

Except you would be

On top.

* * *

**SO WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. wake up

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL.**

* * *

Song

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

Somethin' filled up  
my heart with nothin',  
someone told me not to cry.

But now that I'm older,  
my heart's colder,  
and I can see that it's a lie.

* * *

**Dream**

The private plane has landed and two figures have stepped out. Two young ladies one golden blond and the other a brunette. The brunette has a bundle in her arms wrapped in a purple blanket. They both have on shades and trench coats with heels. They walk to the man with a sign saying "Hale".

"**Gossip Queen here seems like our former Queens have come back to take their thrones. But isn't it a little late…like two years. && What is that wrapped in a purple blanket in young T Hale's arms? Could it be the reason why they went away? But the question is whose is it?**"

_TTYL_

_Gossip Queen_

* * *

**On the plane**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a high pitch scream is heard from the front of the plane. Sweat was forming on the figure's forehead. A hand shook the figure to wake up.

"Tiny. wake up! It was just a dream." Said a golden blond to the figure. The figure is a curvy brunette. With muddy brown eyes, weighing 135lbs and is 5'2. She has a rosemary and tongue piercing. She has five tattoos. A snow flake on her right shoulder blade, C on inner side of her left ankle, butterfly on her right breast, chain with thons on her left hip, and a stamp tramp of a heart with her full name Tiny-Ann Kimberly Hale. .

"I'm ok, Rosie. Really." Replied Tiny. Rose is 5'9, weighing 145lbs, and is slim. She has ocean blue eyes. She has a nose piercing and three tattoos. One of a butterfly on her left breast, the letter C on the inner side of her right ankle, and a stamp tramp of a heart with her full name Rosalie Camille Hale.

Rose shook her head at the answer Tiny gave knowing that it was a lie. She knew better than to believe her twin. '_I hope it wasn't the same dream she been having since we decided to come back. I know she didn't want to come back, but_..'

"We will be landing soon ladies so please put on your seat bleat please." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

Rose took her seat next to Tiny and put on her seatbelt. She turned to Tiny and took her left hand into her right.

(Rose, **Tiny**)

"You know could always tell him."

"**Yeah. I know, but what good would that do to us. We are already the talk of the city and we are not even there yet**."

"I get what you are saying. But don't you think he has a right to know. I mean you just disappeared for two years without even giving him a chance."

"**I did. He chose to believe the gossip than his own girlfriend. I mean I know what it looked like, but he should have had more faith in me, in us**."

"Look sis I'm not trying to make you cry. I just want to make sure that you don't regret your decision later on."

"I'm not….I'm not am making a mistake am I sis"

**

* * *

**

Children wake up,  
hold your mistake up,  
before they turn the summer into dust.

If the children don't grow up,  
our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little god's causin rain storms turnin' every good thing to rust.

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere**

One girl is sitting on the steps before school with a group of her friends when two boys walked up to her. The girl is a brunette. One of the boys had copper hair and the other bronze hair.

"Blair did you hair who is coming back?" said the copper hair boy to the brunette.

"No Jasper. But I bet you are going to tell me." Replied Blair turning to look at Jasper who had a smirk on his face. '_I don't like the way he is wearing his smirk. Whatever he is about to tell me is going to fuck up my whole day_.' She was thinking and her thoughts were confirmed by his reply.

"Well I heard from my buddy James that his number one girl is coming back." Jasper said, while the bronze hair boy was sinker at the look of horror on Blair's face.

"What do you find so funny Edwin?" said Blair to the bronze hair boy. Who had stopped snickering when he heard her refer to him.

"It's Edward Blair. And I find it funny that you are about to lose your dear Charles to his x." replied Edward with a smirk of victory.

Across the whole lunch court every student's cell went off.

"Yeah Blair. Seems like your nightmare has come back in the flesh" said Jasper while looking at his phone.

**"Spotted getting into the Hale limo were the heiresses. Seems like we are in for one hell of a senor year. Now all we are missing is Ms. B. Swan and the whole gang would be here again. So watch out B the former Queen is back and better keep your man on a tight letch." **

_TTYL_

_Lady M_

A loud screech was heard all through out the school.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**

* * *

**

I guess we'll just have to adjust.

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin' to be  
when the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.

**

* * *

**

**In the limo**

**(**Rose**, Bella) **

**"Did you hear that?" **

"Yeah. What do you think it was though?"

**"I don't know. But are you ready for school?" **

"I guess. We both know there is going to be major gossip about why we are back and why we left. Are you read for that?"

**"Fu****ck no. But I'ma get through it. It was my choice so I have to live with it." **

The driver is heard through the glass. "We are hear ladies"

They step out the limo to be greeted by flashes. Rose turns to Tiny and says, "here we go" while grabbing a hold of Tiny's hand.

**

* * *

**

With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am goin'  
With my lighnin' bolts a glowin'  
I can see where I am go-goin'

You better look out below!

**

* * *

****REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Song Wake up by Arcade Fire**

**What are your thoughts????? **


	4. memory

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL**

**Author's Note. I am thinking about having Blair as one of the main characters. What do you think? And also if you have not figured it out yet Tiny is like Serena. **

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'_**Thinking'**_ in flashback

* * *

_Previously_

"Yeah Blair. Seems like your nightmare has come back in the flesh" said Jasper while looking at his phone.

"**Spotted getting into the Hale limo were the heiresses. Seems like we are in for one hell of a senor year. Now all we are missing is Ms. B. Swan and the whole gang would be here again. So watch out B the former Queen is back and better keep your man on a tight letch**."

_TTYL_

_Lady M_

A loud screech was heard all through out the school.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

_Now_

Jasper Pov

Walking away from Blair I couldn't help the memory that popped up into my head. The one thing I didn't want to member. For it always make my heartache.

****Flashback****

_4yrs ago_

_Everyone is 13yr old_

_I was walking to the café where I would meet the love of my life, her sister, and our friends. I could hold my excitement I was feeling. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I'm going to finally tell her I love her and ask her to be my girlfriend. Everything is perfect. After five minutes I reached the cafe that was two blocks away from my town house. I opened the door to be hit with the smell of coffee beans. I looked around for any familiar faces and saw my love looking at me with a smile. That smile would have me do anything for her. She waved her left had to beckon me to come over. I reached the table and said "Hi everyone."_

"_Hey Jazz" said Bella with a smile and blush on her face. If I weren't already in love I would go for her. But at last a fair maiden whom would be mine shortly already stole my heart. After Bella said hi to me a course of hey and whats up was heart around the table. I looked around the table at our little group and saw James turned his head to the seat next to him for me to take. I walked over and took my seat. When I sat down I noticed that I was sitting directly across of my love. The table was for six. It went on the left Chuck, my love, and her sister. On the right were Bella, I, and James. _

"_Okay…well since everyone is finally here. Chuck and I have an announcement to make." Said my love. I was shocked because we tell each other everything and for her not to tell me first hurt. I looked around at all their faces to see if I was the only one that was shocked and didn't know their announcement. Bella was still smiling. James was looking as if something clicked and a look of worry flashed his eyes for a moment. My love's sister looked smug, but happy. Chuck was well looking like Chuck. My love looks like she was a dream state. She turned to look at Chuck with look of love and a smile. '__**Please if there is a God don't let this be what I think I is…just give me a chance to tell her how I feel…. then may be she would change her mind…O lord please…**__' I was brought out of my pleading when I heard my love's voice, " Chuck and I have become official." She said while placing her right hand on the table, which was entwined with Chuck's._

****End of flashback****

"Jasper. Jasper" said Edward whom was waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head to clear the rest of the memory. "What man?", I said while looking around the half empty school grounds. 'Damn. How long was I out of it?'

"Naw. You just stopped walking and zoned out. Penny for you thought man?" he asked with curiosity in his voice, but I say the worry in his eyes. 'I bet he would want to know my businesses. Why am I even still hanging out with him?'

"Sorry…just something I was thinking about. Now lets go to class before Ms. Boner say something" I replied while walking off with him trailing behind me to catch up.

* * *

Blair Pov

'How is that fucking bitch back? I have finally have Chuck admit that he likes me?' I thought to myself as I close my cell phone. I heard the warning bell go off. I got off the table and dismissed al my minions, whom got up to follow me. I turned around to look for my best friend and saw her by her locker. I power walked with trying to look as if I had no worry in the world. I was about five steps away from her when I saw her about to walk away "Jenny" I shouted towards her. She stopped and turned toward me walking to her. "Hey Blair," she said when I stopped in front of her. " Did you read your Gossip Girl text this morning?" I asked her, but when she was about to reply our cell phones went off.

**"Spotted in a lover's embrace. Seems like the two years apart did nothing for their love. So where does that leave our soon to be X Queen Blair? But it seems like Chuck is not the only one in the wrong. Where was Blair when Chuck left for a week to DC?"**

_TTYL_

_Lady M_

* * *

So who was Jasper in love with? Is he still in love with that person? And whose pov do you want next?

REVIEW !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I know I haven't updated in a long ass time. But my desktop had a virus and wouldn't let me get on the internet. I had to erase my whole computer so all my chapters for all three of my stories were erase as well. And then I had to wait to get my laptop which I just got two weeks ago and had to get used to. I am really sorry that this is not and update. I will like to update soon if I can get my thoughts together and find a quiet place to just write. I plan to update all 3 of my stories:**

**A Him or Her**

**Make or Break**

**Affairs of Affairs**

**I am also looking for a beta for Make or Break. And also my other two if I have lost my Betas already. So message me or leave a review so I can reply.**

**Thank you!**

**Tiny Minnie**


End file.
